It's Not To Late To Love
by celebgrl
Summary: It's a Rory Logan story. Rory has finally graduated from Yale not dating anyone, she is now living in New York with Paris she has a job at a local newpaper. But what happens when Rory comes to see that she loves Logan but dosn't know how to find him and t
1. Confronting The Past

I don't own any of the Gilmore Girl cast.

A/N- This chapter id a flashback before Rory graduates from college. It starts with her in the future.

Rory sat in her apartment looking out the window it was snowing for the first time that year she looked over at the table behind her there was a picture of her and Logan hugging before he walked out of her life forever someone from the newspaper staff was there waiting to take that picture. She could remember the week leading up to graduation like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

Rory woke up the week before graduation to the smell of coffee. She smiled as she slowly got out of bed.

Rory went into the common room to find Paris with the newspaper and a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Where's my coffee?" a sleepy but very alert Rory asked her friend.

"Logan, dropped it off about an hour ago he didn't want to wake you so he left in the microwave." Said Paris who was still caught up in the article she was reading in the paper.

As Rory grabbed her coffee out of the microwave she smiled because it was still hot.

"I better go get ready I have my final test today and I don't want to be late." Rory said to Paris as she walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

Paris just nodded and kept reading.

Rory made it to her final class ever with just ten minutes to spare she decided to get another cup of coffee and sit on a bench and wait until class started.

By the time she was done with her coffee class was about to start so she made her way to her class room and waited for the teacher to pass out her final exam. During that time all she could think about was Logan and seeing him after her test.

About two hours later Rory was finished she was very pleased with herself because she knew she well, she handed her teacher her paper and walked out the door for the last time.

As Rory got outside she saw Logan waiting for her at a nearby bench he got up and made his way towards her.

Rory put a smile on her face and ran into his arms she was so excited she was finally done.

"I did it my final, final is now finished. I'm so happy" Rory said as the two started to walk over the coffee stand once more.

"Two coffees please." Logan said to the coffee vendor. "I have a surprise for you." He said to Rory after he finished paying for their coffee and started heading towards the Admissions building.

"What is it?" Rory said as she walked in.

"It's a surprise." Logan said as they walked over to the Dean's office. "We would like to know our class ranking please." Logan said with a smile on his face.

"You're up to something, Huntzberger but I just can't figure it out." Rory said with a smile on her face.

"Your names please." The secretary said to the pair.

"Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore" Rory said.

"Well Rory the Dean would like to see you if you wait one moment he will be right with you. And you sir." The secretary said now facing Logan.

"Logan Huntzberger." Logan said.

"You're number four this year congratulations." The secretary said the Logan.

Rory heard a door open and looked up and who did she see but Paris walking out of the Dean's office with the Dean right behind him.

"Ms. Gilmore you can come into my office now please." The Dean said.

Rory got up and walked into the Dean's office.

"I will be waiting right here for you Ace." Logan said as he sat down to wait for Rory.

Inside the Dean's office Rory sat down as well as the Dean.

"Ms. Gilmore I wanted to speak with you privately to tell you the good news that you are this years Valedictorian. Each year at this time I only talk to two people the Valedictorian and the Salutatorian. Since you are the Valedictorian do you know who your Salutatorian is." The Dean said to Rory with a smile.

"Paris Geller." Rory said.

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore I like to talk each of you individually to tell you both congratulations and that you both did an excellent job over these past four years here at Yale and that I will be happy to write any recommendation letters that you may need in order to get a job anywhere." The Dean said.

"Thank You so much sir I will get back to you if I need any letters." Rory said as she got up to exit the office.

She ran out of the office and into Logan's waiting arms.

"Congratulations Ace. You did it." Logan said.

"I did do it. Now you're coming with me to Stars Hollow so I can tell my family." Rory said as she dragged Logan out of the building and to her car.

The drive to Stars Hollow was quiet except for the humming of Rory from the passengers seat Logan had offered to drive. The smile on Rory face was about a mile long, Logan couldn't help but smile himself because he was in love but he didn't know how tell her.

As they approached Luke's Diner Rory started to wonder what will the town think when they see Logan a lot of thoughts started to run through her mind. Rory just said to herself he is just a friend or wait was he more.

"Logan, was that what you surprise was that I made Valedictorian?" Rory asked a smiling Logan.

"Yes it was." Logan said as he parked the car.

"How did you know?" Rory asked.

"Finn told me." Logan said as he got out of the car.

He opened Rory's door for her and held out his hand she took it. He closed the door and he took Rory's hand. Rory looked down and smiled maybe it's something more she thought.

As Rory and Logan walked into Luke's everyone starred at them. Rory and Logan went and sat at the counter.

"Hi, Lane where's Luke?" Rory asked.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Lane asked.

"I have to tell Luke something." Rory said.

"Ok. Luke's upstairs, you can go up." Lane said

Rory and Logan make their way upstairs.

"Lane, why didn't you tell Rory that her mom was upstairs with Luke." Kirk asked.

"More fun for me and to surprise Rory." Lane said laughing.

As Rory and Logan got upstairs they heard giggling.

"Do you hear that or is it just me?" Rory asked Logan.

"No I hear it. Who is that?" Logan asked Rory.

"I don't know but I think its Luke." Rory said.

The giggling stopped as the two of them approached the door. Rory stuck her hand out to turn the door knob and opened the door the sight before her shocked her she turned around and put her face in Logan's chest he put his hands on her hair.

Five minutes later Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan were all sitting around Luke's table not saying anything.

"So, this is a surprise. What brings you here Rory?" Lorelai asked as it nothing happened.

"Well I have some good news but I'm still trying to get over the shock of seeing you two playing the hotel owner and the worker." Rory said.

"Hey I like that game." Lorelai said laughing.

"Yeah well I don't when it's your own mother as the hotel owner." Rory said laughing as well.

"So tell us Rory what's the good news." Luke said with a smile.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Lorelai asked.

"No mom, I made Valedictorian." Rory said smiling.

"Oh honey that's so great I'm so happy for you." Lorelai said getting up to hug her daughter.

"I'm happy for you too first I get to watch you be ­­Valedictorian at Chilton and now Valedictorian at Yale. I'm so happy I could cry." Luke said smiling.

"Have you told your grandparents yet?" Lorelai said still smiling.

"No I wanted to tell you and Luke first." Rory said.

Logan cleared his throat. Rory looked at him and what he was saying.

"Mom, Luke this is Logan Huntzberger he is a friend from school." Rory said still smiling.

"Mrs. Gilmore it's so nice to meet you I have heard so much about you. So this is the famous Luke that I have heard so much about. Sir, Rory never stops raving about your coffee." Logan said shaking their hands.

"It's very nice to meet you too Logan." Said Lorelai "Please don't call my Mrs. Gilmore is sounds like I'm old Lorelai will be fine."

"Of course Lorelai. So Mr. Danes have you ever considered going national with Luke's Diner."

"Please call me Luke and I have but I decided I just like one diner for now." Luke said.

"That's your call, Luke." Logan said.

"Well we better be going we have to go tell grandma and grandpa and then head back to school I have a lot of packing to do before next week." Rory said hugging her mom and Luke goodbye.

Rory and Logan went back down the stairs to say goodbye to Lane and Kirk.

Rory and Logan walked back to his SUV, again he opened the door for her and she got in he walked around to the other side of the car and got in started the car and drove off. Miss. Patty comes out of Taylor's as the car is driving away and walks into Luke's.

On the ride over to the Gilmore Mansion Rory and Logan were discussing how to tell her grandparents because they hadn't heard from Rory for a few months, Rory had been studying and going out with Logan a lot that she wasn't able to make Friday night dinners.

Rory and Logan pulled into the driveway and got out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the bell. Mrs. Gilmore answered the door.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Gilmore asked.

"What, a granddaughter can't stop by and see her grandparents." Rory said with a laugh.

"You're pregnant aren't you." Mrs. Gilmore said.

"Why does everyone think that. You and Mom said that as soon as I walk into a room. "No, grandma I'm not pregnant." Rory said. "I have something very important to tell you and grandpa."

"Alright then come on in." Mrs. Gilmore said. "Rory, who is your friend?"

Mr. Gilmore came into the room.

"Hi grandpa. Grandma, Grandpa this Logan Huntzberger he is a friend from school." Rory said.

"Yes, I know your father very well Logan. Can I offer either of a drink?" Mr. Gilmore said as they all walked into the living room.

"I will have a merlot." Rory said.

"I will have the same" Logan said.

"Wow Rory I never knew you to be a drinker." Mr. Gilmore said.

"I have a drink from time to time." Rory said.

"So, Mr. Gilmore how's work." Logan said.

"Please Logan call me Richard. Work has been good." Richard said with a laugh.

"That's good. Mrs. Gilmore when graduated what did you Richard buy her if you don't mind me asking." Logan said.

"Logan it's Emily. We bought her, her car." Emily said with a smile.

"Rory you said that you had something important to tell us." Richard said with some excitement in his voice.

"Well, yes I'm Valedictorian at Yale and Paris is Salutatorian." Rory said with a smile.

Logan couldn't help but smile at Rory as she told her grandparents he was so proud and so in love with her but he didn't know how to tell her.

Rory and Logan finally left and made there way back to Yale. Logan dropped Rory off at her room and said goodnight. Rory found Paris on the couch reading a book, she sat down with Paris and Paris looked up from book.

"Rory congratulations on making Valedictorian you really deserve it." Paris said with a smile.

"Thanks Paris." Rory said and gave her a hug.

Rory got up and went to her bedroom it was now 10:00 and she was tired so she decided to go to sleep. The next day she would start her speech, go to the paper, and start to pack her room and maybe see Logan. Who knew what could happen.

Rory did the same thing for the next week up until the day before graduation. She had given her mom, Luke, her grandparents, Sookie and Jackson and the kids, Michel, and Lane tickets to her graduation.

Rory got up the day before graduation to the sound of her cell phone ringing, she rolled over and answered she said hello and waited for someone to answer her. No one was there. Great now she was up so she went out to the common to see where her coffee was.

"Rory, Logan came and left you something it's over there on the floor." Paris said.

Rory went over and picked up the box it was big. There was a note on it she read it. Sorry Ace no coffee today but be ready by 6 for a great evening wear what's in the box. – Logan.

Rory was wondering what could be in the box. As she walked back into her room her mind kept on wondering what could be in the box, she sat the box down on her bed she was going to open it but looked at the time and realized that she had to be at the paper for the final meeting. So she grabbed her laptop and left on the way she stopped and picked up a coffee.

As Rory walked into the newspaper office she saw Logan sitting at his desk.

"Hey, did you open the box yet." Logan said smiling.

"No, I didn't have time but I will when I get home." Rory said.

Rory sat down at the editor's desk because that year she made editor since Doyle graduated the year before. She threw out her coffee cup, she turned her computer on and right next to it was another cup of coffee. Rory got up.

"STAFF MEETING, FOR THE FINAL EDITION THIS YEAR" Rory called and waited for everyone to gather around her desk. When everyone got there she started her meeting.

"Ok, for the final edition I need someone to cover tomorrow's graduation ceremony, who wants it." Rory said. "Alright Kenny you can have it. We need someone to cover Senior Farewells, who wants that one. Ok, Sarah you can take it. I guess that's it let's get to work people we have a deadline to stick to."

"What's my job Ace?" Logan asked.

"Just to stand there and look pretty" Rory said laughing to her co-editor.

"No I'm being serious I want to do something instead of just sitting around." Logan said.

"Like you do all the time." Rory said still laughing.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Logan said sarcastically.

"There's really nothing for you to do." Rory said.

"Alright then can I go home?" Logan said.

"Sure, I will see you tonight 6 sharp." Rory said.

"Bye, Ace." Logan said and before she could say goodbye he was out the door.

An hour later she had dismissed everyone and told them that she would see them all tomorrow at graduation she locked up the office and went back to her dorm. By the time she got there is was 2:00 she had time for a quick snack then she had to shower.

At about 3:30 she was out of the shower and was ready to blow-dry her hair and do her make-up, by the time she was done it was 5:00 wow it took me that long to do my hair and make-up. She waited about a half hour to put on her dress she decided to watch a little T.V. At 5:30 she went back into her bedroom and opened the box in the box was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen she put it on and went out into the common room to wait for Logan. Promptly at 6 there was a knock on the door, Rory got up to answer it and of course there was Logan in the most very lavish tuxedo she had ever seen him wear. He offered her his arm and she gladly accepted it as they walked she shut the door. They made there way to his SUV and to be a gentleman he opened the door and helped her in they made there way to the restaurant that he had planned for them to dine he was really excited. They finally got to the restaurant. After about an hour and a half they were done. They got back in Logan's SUV and made there way to a secluded part of campus where there was a bench decorated with rose petals.

"Logan, what's going on?" Rory said.

"I have a surprise for you." Logan said.

Logan took a box out of his jacket pocket and opened it in it was a 5/8 CT. silver diamond necklace Rory didn't know what to say.

"This is for being my friend and whenever you wear it or look at it always think of me." Logan said as he put it on her.

After he put it on her, he slowly backed away, but they both leaned in and shared a kiss like neither of them had shared with anyone before. Rory pulled away.

"Thank you so much, I have to go." And with that she ran off.

Rory got back to her dorm room and just collapsed on her bed and started to cry she cried herself to sleep.

Rory woke the next morning to the sound of the marching band playing the Yale song. She knew what today was today is graduation day. Rory rolled herself out of bed and looked in the mirror to find herself in the dress that Logan had bought for her she quickly changed and went to take a shower. She felt good and bad, she felt good because she had finished her speech and bad because she had left Logan by himself last night. By the time Rory finished getting ready it was 12:00 she didn't have to be to the football field till 1:30 Paris was already there she always liked to be first to show up. Rory decided to watch T.V. when she turned it on there was on old episode of the Partridge Family she didn't want to watch it so she turned on C-SPAN Paris's favorite channel. She looked up at the clock it was 1:15 she couldn't believe how late it was, she turned the T.V. off and quickly ran out the door.

She got to the football field by 1:30 she sat next to Paris and all the administrators. The Dean got up and introduced himself graduation had finally begun and this would be the last time she would see all her friends except for tomorrow when they make the final newspaper.

About two hours later graduation was over she had read her speech by the time she was done everyone was moved to tears. All the graduates met up with there families and received graduation presents Rory would gets hers when she returned home. Paris was leaving she and Rory had agreed to share an apartment in New York City together and they agreed to see each other in September at there new apartment. Paris was off to Europe for the summer. Rory had to stay in Stars Hollow and get a job so she could afford rent. Everyone said goodbye and Rory made her way back to her dorm room. She found Logan sitting in front of her door.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." Logan said with a tear in his eye. He started to smile when he saw the necklace he had bought for her on her neck.

"You're not coming to the final newspaper meeting tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"I can't I have a job waiting for me at my father's office." Logan said now crying.

"Huntzberger are you crying?" Rory asked while laughing.

"No, Huntzberger's don't cry." Logan said whipping away the tears.

"You're crying." Rory said.

"Look I just came to say goodbye my family is waiting for me." Logan said.

"Ok, goodbye Logan." Rory said.

"Goodbye Rory." Logan said and gave her a hug and walked away.

That's the last time she saw Logan Huntzberger…

The next Rory woke up the movers had already taken all of her stuff home. She had one last meeting at the newspaper before she said goodbye to this campus once and for all. She got to the newspaper office which was already buzzing with excitement trying to get the last edition for that year ready to print. Rory got to her desk to find a cup of coffee and a note Ace- I Love You- Logan. Rory heart dropped. Two hours later she was still thinking about the note everyone had left her in the office they had finally finished. Rory got up and put a piece of paper on the bulletin board for the next year. She walked away the piece of paper read Kenny- You made editor for next year. Congratulations.

Rory walked out of the newspaper for the last time locked it up and gave the key to a waiting Kenny who already knew he had made editor but wanted everyone to be surprised. Rory had made a special last article that read Wild makes editor. Saying that Kenny was made editor for the coming year. Rory took the blueprints to the printer and waited by the time they were done she brought them back to campus for the last time and put them in the newspaper spot so everyone can see the final edition for that year she picked on up and started to read it as she walked to her car. She stopped as she saw an article that she hadn't approved it read Co-Editors say goodbye for the last time by Logan Huntzberger with a picture of them hugging. Rory read the article she was moved by everything that Logan said. At the end it read I Love You Rory Gilmore.

Rory got into her car and drove home confused as ever. When Rory arrived home everyone was waiting for her.

"Rory I'm so proud of you." Her mother said. "Oh before I forget someone dropped a package off for you, it's on your bed."

"Do you know who dropped it off?" Rory asked.

"No they just gave it to me." Her mother said.

Rory ran straight to her room. She saw the package on her bed and opened it in it was the picture that was taken of her and Logan in a beautiful frame. Rory held it and started to cry.

_End of Flashback_

Rory was now sitting on her couch holding the picture and crying.

A/N- I hope you all like the first chapter I will update soon.

The friends story that I was writing I have been super busy to work on it but now I'm busy and I also had writer's block but I don't anymore so I will update that soon as well. Well review.


	2. Finding Her True Feelings

I don't own any Gilmore Girls.

A/N- Thanks so much for your reviews. I will take all of the advice that I received into consideration. Also, I had forgotten the Logan was a year ahead of Rory so I'm sorry for that so I'm just making it that he was in the same grade as her. I'm sorry if my grammar is off I'm not that good of an editor.

Chapter 2- Finding Her True Feelings

Rory had fallen asleep crying and woke up to the sound of the T.V., Paris was obviously home. She opened up her eyes to see Paris sitting in a chair.

"Hey, sleepy. Thinking about Logan again" Paris said.

"Yeah I have been thinking about him a lot." Rory said.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Paris asked.

"If you think it means I need to talk to mom you think right." Rory said getting up and going to her bedroom.

Rory pulled out a duffle bag and put some clothes in it and grabbed her laptop and keys to her brand new car that she just started leasing after giving Luke her old car because his broke down. Rory was now a writer for The New York times after graduating from Yale two years ago. Rory got into her Jeep Grand Cherokee and started to drive away when Paris came chasing after her. Rory rolled down her window.

"You forgot your cell phone." Paris said trying to catch her breath. "Good luck"

"Thanks Paris I'll call before I come home." Rory said and with that she drove off.

About two hours later she had arrived home. She pulled into her mother's driveway. Turned off the car, grabbed her duffle bag and got out. She alarmed the SUV as she walked up the steps and unlocked the front door, she walked into her bedroom that her mother had kept the same since she had left and put down her duffle bag, she walked over to her dresser and looked down there was the first and the final edition of the Yale newspaper that she edited, next to it was the same picture of her and Logan, then a picture of her family, then the first article that she wrote for the New York Times. She walked out her room and walked back outside locked the front door and got back into her SUV and started to drive she stopped in front of Luke's Diner, she got out of the SUV and went in.

"Hi Lane, can I have a coffee to go?" Rory asked.

"OMG Rory." Lane yelled and ran out from behind the counter and gave her friend a hug. Lane went back behind the counter and got her friend a coffee.

"On the house." she said.

"Thanks, Lane see you later." Rory said and left.

Rory got back into her SUV and started to drive she didn't know where she was going but she found herself sitting in the parking lot of the Dragonfly Inn waiting for the courage to go in. Rory finally got out of the car and walked into the Dragonfly, she walked right up to the desk.

"Hi Michel do you know where my mom is?" Rory asked.

"Yes, she is in the kitchen with Sookie." Michel said.

"Thanks Michel." Rory said and walked back into the kitchen.

Rory opened the door to the kitchen to find her mom standing there with a coffee cup in her hand of course. Sookie was the first one to see her, she ran over to her and gave her a hug. Lorelai turned around to find her daughter standing there with a coffee cup in her hand from Luke's she put a smile on her face and went over to her daughter, she was happy to see her.

"Hi Sookie, Hi Mom. Mommy I really need to talk to you it's important." Rory said.

"Alright we will talk in my office." Lorelai said as the two of them walked out of the kitchen.

"Michel don't let anyone in my office I'm in a very important meeting with my daughter." Lorelai said to Michel.

"Alright." Michel said and went back to work.

Lorelai and Rory walked into her office and shut the door.

"Ok what's going on I can tell something is wrong by the look on your face." Lorelai said to Rory.

"It's just I have been thinking about Logan a lot lately and I can't get his article out of my head." Rory said to her mother.

"You know what that means Rory." her mother said.

"No that's what I came here to ask you what it meant." Rory said to her mother.

"It means you're in love with him but you're just not ready to admit it to yourself yet." Lorelai said to her daughter.

"You know what mom I think your right." Rory said to her mother with a smile.

"Well then what are you going to do about it?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"I'm going to find him and tell him." Rory said determined. "But first I'm going to go home and try do some work."

"Good for you good luck I'll be home later."

Rory walked out of the office and out of the INN with a smile on her face. She got back into her SUV and started to drive home. When she got there she got out of the SUV and started to walk up to the house when she saw something out of the corner of her eye it was a box. Rory walked over and picked and brought it into the house, walked into the kitchen and put it on the table it was addressed to her; so many things were going through her mind at that moment. Rory took a pair of scissors from the draw and started to open the box there was no return address on it. When she finally got the box open she everything out of it after everything was out of it she found an envelope at the bottom of the box it said her name she quickly opened it. It said Ace, congratulations on making the New York Times I'm so proud of you. My father sent me your very first article sorry it took me so long to write to you I have been trying to think of everything that I have wanted to say to you. Now that I finally have you are probably dating someone already. Paris told me where I could find you. Hope you like what I got you. Love, Logan.

Rory looked at what was in the box it was a picture of when they jumped off the building (In I Jump, You Jump Jack) Rory got her cell phone out of her bag and dialed up her apartment.

"Hello" Rory heard on the other end of the phone.

"Paris, its Rory." Rory said.

"Hey how's it going?" Paris asked.

"It's going good I know Logan contacted you where is he I need to find him." Rory said.

"I can't tell you if you really love him you have to find him yourself." Paris said.

"Thanks anyway I will be home in a few days." Rory said and hung up.

Rory was now depressed she sat down in front of the T.V. and turned it on she flipped through the channel until she found an old Partridge Family episode where Keith Partridge or David Cassidy was singing "I Think I Love You"

_Ba, ba, ba, ba.  
Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba.  
Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba._

I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Like all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knockin' at my brain.  
Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread:  
"I think I love you!"

This morning  
I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it  
And didn't I go and shout it  
When you walked into my room.  
"I think I love you!"

I think I love you.  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for.

I think I love you.  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way.

I don't know what I'm up against.  
I don't know what it's all about.  
I got so much to think about.

Hey, I think I love you.  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for.

I think I love you.  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way.

Believe me,  
You really don't have to worry.  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say,  
"Hey, go away," I will, but I think better still  
I'd better stay around and love you.  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face:  
Do you think you love me?

I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you. 

This got Rory thinking she had to find Logan and tell him. Rory started to focus more on the T.V. show and another song started to play "I Woke Up In Love This Morning"

**_Last night, I turned out the light, lay down and thought about you_****_  
_****_I thought about the way that it could be_****_  
_****_Two o'clock...wondering what I'm doing here alone without you_****_  
_****_So I closed my eyes and dream you here to me, and_****__**

**_CHORUS:_****_  
_****_I woke up in love this morning_****_  
_****_I woke up in love this morning_****_  
_****_Went to sleep with you on my mind._****_  
_****_I woke up in love this morning_****_  
_****_I woke up in love this morning_****_  
_****_Went to sleep with you on my mind._****__**

**_Hello girl, yes it's five o'clock, I know, but you just listen_****_  
_****_There's something that I've got to let you know_****_  
_****_This is you, this pillow that I'm huggin' and I'm kissin'_****_  
_****_And one more thing before I let you go..._****__**

**_CHORUS_****__**

**_Do dreams come true, well if they do, I'll have you_****_  
_****_Not just for a night, but for my whole life through!_****__**

**_CHORUS (3x)_**

**After Rory knew that she had to find him so she went back into the kitchen grabbed the picture and put it into her duffle bag then went back into the kitchen got out a piece of paper and pen and started to write: **

**Mom- I had to go I will call you later, tell Luke I said hi. I Love You. – Rory**

**Rory grabbed everything else that was on the table and grabbed her duffle bag and ran out to her car opened the trunk and threw everything in and shut the door, Rory got into the drivers seat and started the SUV and backed out the drive way as fast as could go, she started to drive but stopped at Luke's to get a coffee and to say goodbye to Lane before she left. She got out of the SUV and ran into Luke's.**

**"Lane, coffee to go please." Rory said and put the money down on the counter.**

**"Here you go Rory." Lane said.**

**"No time to talk call you tomorrow, bye." Rory said and ran back out the door and got back into the SUV and started it and drove away yet again. Rory drove straight to Hartford and pulled into a drive way. Rory got out of the SUV and walked up to the door and knocked. The big door opened.**

**"I really need your help." Rory said.**

**A/N- I will update soon probably tomorrow because I'm going away for a few days then I will update again. Review please.**


	3. Finding Him

A/N- Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3- Finding Him:

"I need your help." Rory said about to cry.

"Rory what a surprise come in." The eldest Gilmore Girl said. "What's wrong dear?"

"I need your help finding Logan I love him and I don't know where he is." Rory told her grandmother.

"Well let's call your grandfather he will call Mitchum." Emily said and walked into her husband's study and picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello." Came the voice of her husband from the other end of the line.

"Richard its Emily, Rory's here and she needs to find Logan but she doesn't know where he is. Do you think you can call Mitchum and find out?" Emily asked her husband.

"I will call him from the car I'm coming home." Richard said and hung up.

Emily put the phone down and looked at her granddaughter.

"We'll find him everything will be alright." Emily told her granddaughter.

At least fifteen minutes later Richard walked in the door.

"I found him." Richard declared.

Rory ran and hugged her grandfather.

"Where is he grandpa?" Rory asked.

"He is at this address." Richard said and handed his granddaughter a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Thanks grandpa I owe you one. Bye." Rory said as she was running out the door.

Rory got into her SUV and started it, she pulled out of the drive way and started to follow her navigation system to where the address was. A half hour later Rory pulled into a parking lot that look familiar to her, she parked her SUV and got out and started walking until she saw Logan and started to run, she started to slow down as she got closer to him. He stood up, when Rory can to a complete stop.

"What took you so long Ace?" Logan asked with a laugh. Rory threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Rory had found him and wasn't going to let him slip away this time. Rory broke the kiss she had now figured out where she was, she was at the spot where she and Logan first met at Yale, and he brought her here because he knew she would come looking for him.

"Logan I have something to tell you." Rory said.

"Yeah what is it Ace?" Logan asked with a smile.

"I Love You." Rory said.

"I Love you too, Ace." Logan said and kissed her.

Rory had to go home because she had work tomorrow but she and Logan agreed that he would come visit her this weekend. They both got into their SUV's and drove off Rory's smile was like a mile long as well as Logan's they were both happy.

Rory was just beginning her life as an adult she couldn't wait to see what came next.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was short. I will try to update over the next two day's before I leave. Please review.


	4. The First Date

A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update I have been very busy. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Anyway, on with chapter.

Chapter 4- The First Date:

Rory walked into the kitchen of her apartment and started to make breakfast she had only an hour to get ready for work. So she popped a waffle into the toaster and went and got dressed.

Rory had finished getting dressed and walked out of her bedroom to find coffee on the table. Paris must have come back from her run. Rory pulled her waffle out of the toaster and grabbed her coffee and was out the door.

Rory parked her car and got out and started to walk to her office building she had 10 minutes to get there.

"You just made it Rory." Kyle said to Rory.

"I always do." Rory said to Kyle as they both walked into the building. "Ok, so brief me, any new stories."

"Well, there was a baby born in a subway last night, and the paper is doing a tribute to Johnny Carson." Kyle said to Rory as they got into the elevator.

"Ok, and today's article for me is what exactly." Rory said as they exited the elevator.

"You are doing the Johnny Carson story." Kyle said as Rory sat down in her office. "Here is everything you need for it, if you have any questions then come and ask me."

"Ok, and Kyle can you call my mom and tell that I have a date this weekend and I can't come home." Rory said to her assistant.

"Sure, Rory I will get right on that."

Rory had been working for about an hour now.

"Rory, phone call someone named Logan." Kyle said into the intercom.

"Thanks I will take it." Rory said and picked up the phone. "Hey how are you?"

"Wow, a big business lady has her own assistant." Logan said.

"Yup, what's up?" Rory asked as she continued to type her story.

"Well in order to pick you up for our date on Friday night I need to know where you live." Logan said sweetly.

"Ok I live at 37 Park Ave. apartment 3b." Rory said still typing away at her story so she could make the deadline. "Logan, I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but I have a deadline to make and I really need to concentrate can I call you later on my lunch hour." Rory said nicely.

"Of course I didn't mean to disturb you talk to you later. Love you." Logan said.

"Love you too." Rory said and hung up. "Kyle, if anyone else calls could you just say that I'm in a meeting and I will call them back." Rory said into the intercom.

"Sure. Would you like some coffee?" Kyle said.

"Kyle, do you not know me at all." Rory said.

"You're right, one coffee coming up." Kyle said.

About a minute later Kyle knocked on her office door and entered.

"Here is your coffee." Kyle said and put it on her desk.

"Thank you and could you give this to Jonathan." Rory said handing him some paper work.

"Sure. Do you need anything else?" Kyle asked.

"Nope that's it for now. Thanks Kyle." Rory said and Kyle left.

About an hour later Rory had finished her article, printed it out and walked out of her office with her bag in hand.

"Kyle do you mind proofing this for me?" Rory asked.

"Of course not." Kyle said.

"Ok, see you in an hour I'm taking my lunch break." Rory said.

"Ok and Rory, your mother called about fifteen minutes ago." Kyle said.

"Thanks Kyle for telling me." Rory said as she walked towards the elevator.

Rory walked down the street to her usual lunch spot a deli.

"Hi Pete can I have my usual please?" Rory asked.

"Sure thing a turkey sandwich coming up." Pete said with a smile.

Rory sat down and took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hi can I talk to Logan Huntzberger please?" Rory said to the women who answered the phone.

"Sure can I tell him whose calling?" The women asked.

"Rory Gilmore."  
"Alright hold on." The women said. "Mr. Huntzberger, there is a Rory Gilmore on line 3 for you."  
"Thank you Christine I will take it." Logan said into the intercom. "Hello beautiful."

"Hello to you too." Rory said.

"How has your day gone so far?" Logan asked.

"I finished my article." Rory said as her sandwich was handed to her. "Thanks Pete."  
"Who's Pete?" Logan asked.

"He's the guy who works at the deli." Rory said while taking a bite.

"Ok, what's your schedule like for the rest of the day?" Logan asked.

"I'm going back to the office after lunch. Then I have a staff meeting." Rory said taking another bite of her sandwich. "What's on your schedule?"

"Well I take my lunch brake in a half hour then I'm done for the day." Logan said

"You're lucky." Rory said. "Look I have to go I have to call my mom before I head back to the office."

"Ok, I will talk to you later then. Love You." Logan said.

"Love You Too. Bye." And with that Rory hung up.

Rory dialed her mother's number on her cell phone.

"Hello, Dragonfly INN." Michel said into the phone.

"Hi Michel its Rory, is my mom there?" Rory asked.

"Yes sure one moment." Michel said. "Your daughter is on the phone." Michel said to Lorelai who was standing right next to him.

"Thanks." Lorelai said taking the phone from him. "Hello my darling daughter."

"Hey mom, how are you?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine but I heard that you have a date on Friday." Lorelai said.

"Yes, mom I do have a date on Friday." Rory said smiling as she threw out her garbage. "Bye, Pete."

"Bye Rory." Pete said.

"Sorry mom." Rory said while leaving the deli.

"It's ok. So, who's your date with?" Lorelai asked.

"Logan Hunzberger." Rory said.

"Wow, that was fast weren't you just saying how you were falling in love with him." Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Yes mom." Rory said laughing.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Rory said while walking into a Starbucks. "Joe, can I have a large coffee please?"

"Sure." Joe said to Rory.

"Sorry mom. So anyway I can come on Sunday if you want." Rory said as she paid for her coffee. "Thanks Joe see you later."

"See you later Rory." Joe said as Rory left.

"Sunday would be great babe, bring Logan with you." Lorelai said.

"Ok mom I will. Talk to you later." Rory said and hung up.

Rory walked back into her office to find that there was no corrections to her paper and a note that said "Meeting is canceled, you can go home a little early." Rory smiled she turned off her computer and left for the day.

Before Rory knew it, it was Friday. She took off of work to go shopping with Paris who had the day off as well.

"I need a new dress, knowing Logan he is going to take me some place special." Rory said to Paris who was looking at some shirts that were on the rack.

"Alright, then lets go to Bloomingdales where I'm sure they have a lot of gorgeous dresses for you to where." Paris said to Rory who was now dragging her out of the store.

As Paris and Rory walked into the dress department at Bloomingdales they saw someone who looked very familiar to them.

"Rory, Pairs. OMG what are you both doing here." The mysterious person said.

"It couldn't be could it?" Rory said to Paris who was just standing there. The mysterious person came up to them and gave both of them a hug.

"Rory, Paris it's me Madeline."

"Wow, Madeline your looking good. What are you doing here?" Paris asked.

"What, you didn't hear Louise is getting married." Madeline said.

"No we didn't hear." Paris said.

"Yeah she is. So what are you both doing here?" Madeline asked.

"Rory has a hot date tonight and needs a dress." Paris said smiling.

"Wow Rory, is it with Dean?" Madeline said as Rory twitched.

"No it's with a guy that I graduated from Yale with." Rory said thinking of Logan. "It was nice talking to you Madeline but we have to go now."

"We will get together sometime soon." Madeline yelled after them.

Paris just waved a hand of acknowledgement.

"Wow she has changed a lot." Rory said looking through different dresses.

"Yeah she has. Hey, what do you think of this dress?" Paris said as she pulled a dress out from the rack that looked like a celebrity could wear it.

"Wow that is gorgeous. What size is it?" Rory asked examining the dress.

"It's a size 8." Paris said looking at the price tag.

"That's perfect (A/N- I don't really know Rory's size so I just made it up.)." Rory said also looking at the price tag.

"Paris I don't think I can afford this." Rory said.

"That's ok I will pay for half. You deserve this." Paris said smiling.

The girls walked up to the counter to pay. They both took out credit cards. They paid and left they got home at just about 3:00 p.m.

"I have to call Logan he never told me what time he was picking me up. I will call and then I will shower." Rory said going into her bedroom.

Rory picked up the cordless and dialed Logan's cell phone number.

"Hello." The sweet voice said.

"Hey it's Rory."

"Hey how are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm good. I just wanted to know what time you were picking me up tonight." Rory said to Logan.

"Around 6:30 I will be there." Logan said.

"Alright I will see you then. Bye." Rory said.

"Bye." and with that they both hung up.

Rory got into the shower and did her hair and makeup and got dressed by the time she was done it was 6:15. Before Rory knew it, it was 6:30 and there was a knock at her door.

"Wow you have a nice building." Logan said as Rory opened the door.

"Thanks. Come in let me just get my coat and bag. Make yourself comfortable." Rory said exiting the room.

"You look beautiful." Logan said as Rory entered the room putting on her coat, Logan got up and helped Rory.

"Thank you." Rory said.

"You ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Paris I'm leaving." Rory yelled as they walked out the door.

Logan helped Rory into his SUV, he got into the drivers seat and started to drive.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." Logan said with a laugh he had put a blind fold on her to cover her eyes.

Logan finally stopped the SUV and got out to help Rory.

"Well, were here." Logan finally said.

"It feels like we have been driving for hours." Rory said as Logan guided her.

"We have been driving for an hour." Logan said. "Watch there are steps."

"Thanks." Rory said beginning to climb the steps.

They finally made it into the building that Logan was leading her to.

"Just stand here I will be right back." Logan said and left.

Logan went and turned on lights and hit the play button on the stereo. He went back over to Rory and took the blindfold off.

"OMG, Logan this is so beautiful." Rory said in awe.

"I'm glad you like it. Do you know where we are?" He asked Rory with a smile.

Rory looked around finally realized where she was. "Logan, are we in Stars Hollow?" Rory asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes, we are. We are in Miss Patty's dance studio." Logan said.

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" Rory said smiling.

"Not today." Logan said with a laugh. "Can, I have this dance?" Logan asked offering Rory his hand.

"Yes, you can." Rory said taking his hand.

As they danced to Barry White's Can't Get Enough of Your Love, they looked into each other's eyes.

When the song ended they shared a kiss. "Would you like to go to dinner now?" Logan asked.

"Sure I can always eat." Rory said with a laugh.

Logan put the blindfold back over Rory's eyes once they had traveled down the steps of Miss Patty's dance studio. To Rory it seemed like they had walked for a long time before they got to dinner, but finally Logan was able to tell her that there were some more steps. They went in and sat down. Logan took the blindfold off of Rory's eyes. There in front of her stood Luke in a tuxedo poring both Logan and Rory coffee.

"Can I take your order?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I will have a cheeseburger and chili fries." Rory said.

"I will have the same." Logan said.

"I will be right back." Luke said.

"Wow, Logan you really have outdone yourself." Rory said admiring Luke's.

"Thank you." Logan said.

Luke brought the food. Rory and Logan ate and talked for what seemed like hours. Logan paid for the food and walked outside with Rory hand in hand. They walked over to the gazebo and sat down on a bench. They watched the stars for a while then Logan looked into Rory's eyes and kissed her. Rory broke the kiss.

"This has been the most romantic night of my life." Rory said to Logan.

"I'm glad that you have enjoyed it." Logan said leaning in to kiss her. "Come on I have one more thing to show you."

"Ok." Rory said. "Logan, where are we going?"

"You will see." Logan responded helping Rory get into his SUV.

Logan got in on the drivers side and started the car. He started to drive and finally pulled into a driveway. Logan turned the car off and got out; he went around to the passenger's side to help Rory.

"Logan, why are we at my mom's house?" Rory asked walking up the steps.

"I told you I have one more thing to show you." Logan said ringing the doorbell.

"I'm coming." A voice came from inside the house.

Lorelai opened the door.

"Logan, Rory come on in." Lorelai said.

"Hi." Rory said giving her mom a kiss.

"Make yourself at home." Lorelai said to Rory and Logan.

"Lorelai I came here because I would like to ask you something." Logan said getting up.

"Logan what are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Rory, it's ok." Logan said. "Lorelai, I would like to ask you if I can date your daughter."

"You mean my permission?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes." Logan said with a smile.

"Well then you have my permission." Lorelai said getting up to give Logan a hug while smiling.

"Thank you Lorelai, it means a lot to me." Logan said hugging Lorelai back.

Rory was smiling she couldn't believe that Logan had just done this. She has found the right man.

About 2 hours later Lorelai and Logan were talking and Rory had fallen asleep on the couch, Logan didn't want to wake her up so he carried her over to her bedroom and put her into bed he closed her door and went back into the living room where Lorelai was still sitting.

"I guess we are going to stay here and leave in the morning." Logan said to Lorelai.

"That's ok do you want to sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the couch." Lorelai offered.

"No I will sleep here thanks." Logan said.

"Alright, let me just get you a blanket." Lorelai said going into the linen closet. "Here you go. Would you like a pillow?"

"That would be great thanks." Logan said.

Lorelai brought back a pillow. Logan took it from her. Lorelai went upstairs to her bedroom. Logan took off his jacket, tie and shirt luckily he was wearing an undershirt. Logan put the pillow on the couch and lied down he put the blanket over him. He smiled and went to sleep.

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. Again sorry it took me so long to update. I just want to know what is a beta anyway. A lot of people say that I need one; I just want to know what it is first. Thanks please review.


	5. The Long Trip Home

A/N- Thank you so much for all the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to update I just have had other things to do. My English teacher gave my class a project that we had to do. It's a long project and I'm not even half way through it yet. Anyway on with the chapter.

Chapter 5- The Long Trip Home:

Rory woke up early the next morning so that she and Logan could get back to New York. By the time she got up Logan was already in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning, Ace. How did you sleep?" Logan asked as she sat down at the table.

"I slept well. How did you sleep?" Rory asked as Logan brought her some coffee.

"I slept well too. Even though, I slept on a couch." Logan said as he went back to the stove.

"Why didn't you come into my room?" Rory asked as she looked at Logan who was bringing her eggs to the table.

"Rory, your mom was right upstairs." Logan said taking a bite of his eggs.

"I know but I don't think she would have cared." Rory said

About an hour later Rory was showered and ready to go. Logan was saying goodbye to Lorelai when Rory came out of her bedroom.

"Bye mom. I will call you tomorrow." Rory said giving her mom a hug.

"Ok kiddo, don't forget to say goodbye to Luke." Lorelai said as Rory and Logan left the house and made their way to his SUV. Rory waved to her mother as they left the driveway.

Rory and Logan walked into Luke's.

"Two coffee's please." Logan said as they sat down at the counter.

"Here you go." Luke said as he placed two cups of coffee to go on the counter.

"I wanted to say goodbye before we headed back to New York." Rory said as she went behind the counter to give Luke a hug.

"I'll see you soon Rory." Luke said as he returned the hug.

"Take care of my mom." Rory said as she waked out the door with Logan.

Rory and Logan got in the SUV and drove away.

About 15 minutes into their trip a phone started ring.

"It's mine." Logan said answering it. "Hello."  
"Logan, its Finn." Logan heard on the other end of the phone.

"What's up buddy?" Logan asked.

"I'm in Paris." Finn said.

"Ok, so is that supposed to mean anything to me?" Logan asked while laughing.

"It is did you know dad was here?" Finn asked in a serious voice.

"No I didn't. Finn what are you trying to say?" Logan asked starting to get angry.

"Logan, your dad had a heart attack." Finn said.

"What. You have got to be kidding?" Logan asked.

"I wish I was man. Really I do. I'm sorry to be calling you like this." Finn said. "Logan you have to come to Paris right away."

"I will be there as soon as I can." Logan said and hung up.

"Honey, what's wrong. You look like you've seen a ghost." Rory said looking concerned.

"My father had a heart attack while he was in Paris." Logan said.

"Is he still in Paris?" Rory asked.

Logan nodded. "I have to go to Paris."

"I understand I will be here when you get back." Rory said with sympathy.

"No, come with me Rory." Logan said pulling into a parking lot.

"Oh, Logan I don't know…" Rory started to say but Logan cut her off.

"Rory I want you there. Please come with me." Logan started to smile when a tear came into his eye.

"Of course Logan I will come with you." Rory said as Logan leaned in for a kiss.

"Well we better get back so we can pack." Logan said as headed back to the interstate.

About an hour later they finally got to Rory's apartment building after a silent car ride.

"I will pick you up in an hour Ace." Logan said as Rory got out of the SUV.

"Ok. Logan, are you going to be ok?" Rory asked with concern.

"Yeah, Ace I'll be fine. See you in hour." Logan as he pulled away from the curb.

Rory walked into her apartment expecting to see Paris sitting on the couch waiting for her but she wasn't. Rory walked over to island that sat in the middle of kitchen to find a note from Paris.

_Rory-_

_I heard about Logan's dad from Finn. He called here looking for him. I expect you might be going with Logan try to have a good time in the city of lights and romance. See you when you get. I called work for you to tell them that you wouldn't be there for next couple days. I went to Doyle's. Bye._

_-Paris._

Rory ran to her bedroom to start packing she was almost done when there was a knock at the door. Rory went to answer it.

"You ready Ace? The car is downstairs." Logan asked as he came in.

"Almost just need to pack my books." Rory said as she went back into her room and came out within less than 5 minutes.

"Ready." Logan asked as he took her bags.

"Just want to write a quick note to Paris." Rory said as she got a piece of paper and a pen from the draw and started to write.

_Paris-_

_I got you note. Thank you for calling work for me. I'm going with Logan I don't know when we will be back. I will call you soon. If my mom calls just tell that I went to Paris and I will explain everything when I get back. Hope you had fun at Doyle's._

_-Rory._

"Now I'm ready." Rory said as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door with Logan.

Frank took the bags from Logan and put them in the trunk of the Limo. Rory and Logan got in and Frank shut the door and got into the drivers side and started to drive. The ride to the airport was a quite one. Logan had his down. Rory was reading. Logan was wearing a suit because he had once told Rory that when ever he goes to see his father he always wears a suit so Rory thought it would be fitting to wear the dress that Logan bought her on her first outing with the Life and Death Brigade. About an hour later they arrived at the airport. Logan had called ahead to have his private airplane meet them there. Frank opened the door and Logan helped Rory out of the limo. Frank went to the trunk and got out their luggage and gave it to the pilot who put it on the plane. As Rory and Logan boarded Logan took out his cell phone to call Finn.

"Hi it's Logan." Logan said.

"Hey how are you?" Finn asked.

"Ok, considering. I just wanted to tell you that we are leaving now." Logan said.

"Who is we?" Finn asked.

"Well, it's Rory Gilmore and I." Logan said.

"Oh. Ok I will see you when you get here." Finn said.

"Finn wait. How is he?" Logan asked.

"He doing a little bit better. They just brought him into surgery." Finn said.

"Ok. Is my mom there with you?" Logan asked.

"Yes she is." Finn said.

"Finn, can I ask you something?" Logan asked.

"Anything Man." Finn said.

"Will you keep her company until I get there?" Logan asked.

"You know I will man. Just get here as soon as you can." Finn said.

"I will. Bye Finn." Logan said.

"Bye Logan." Finn as he hung up.

Logan put his cell phone away and just held Rory in his arms until they landed in Paris.

When the plane landed, Logan and Rory walked hand-in-hand to limo that was waiting for them. The pilot and the limo driver put the bags into the trunk. The limo driver opened that door for Logan and Rory; they got in and he closed the door and headed for drivers door and started in pursuit to the hospital.

"Hey Man." Finn said.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Your mom wanted me to come pick you up." Finn said. "Rory it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too." Rory said.

"Finn, how is he?" Logan asked.

"Don't know when I left he was still in surgery." Finn said.

They finally got to the hospital after limo ride. The driver came around and opened the three of them.

"Sir, I will bring your luggage to the hotel. Here is my card call me when you need a ride." The limo driver said.

"Thank you." Logan said as he shook the driver's hand.

Rory, Logan, and Finn walked into the hospital. Logan buttoned his suit jacket and then took Rory's hand as the three of them got into the elevator to go see Logan's father.

"Mom how is he?" Logan asked as he got out of the elevator.

"He seems better. He just got out surgery. How was your flight?" Mrs. Huntzberger asked.

"It was long. Mom, this is Rory my girlfriend." Logan said with a smile on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Huntzberger. Logan has told me a lot about you." Rory said extending her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Rory. So Logan this is _the_ Ace that you have been talking so much about." Mrs. Huntzberger said.

"Yes mom, this is Ace." Logan said.

Logan hadn't smiled since Finn phone call early that day it did feel good to finally see him smile. Rory thought as Finn came back from talking to the doctors.

"Logan, your dad wants to see you." Finn said sitting down next to Rory.

"Ok, I will be right back sweetie." Logan said.

"Ok, take your time." Rory said striking up a conversation with Mrs. Huntzberger.

Logan opened the door to his father's hospital room.

"Logan, is that you?" Mitchum Huntzberger asked.

"Yes, dad it's me." Logan said sitting down in the chair next to his father's bed.

"Logan I asked Finn to ask your mom to bring something with her when she came. Mitchum said as he took something that looked like a box out of the night table draw that was next to the bed. "This belonged to your grandmother, she told me before she died that she wanted you to have it, so now I'm giving it to you. Give it to the girl that you love Logan and make it last for ever."

"But dad you're not dieing." Logan said.

"We don't know that for sure, Logan." Mitchum said.

"Ok, dad I know the perfect girl." Logan said.

"Is she with you now?" Mitchum asked.

"Yes she is." Logan said.

"Than go make your love last forever. Don't lose this girl Logan I can tell by the way you talk about her that you love her." Mitchum said.

"Oh I do dad I really do." Logan said as he got up to leave.

"Oh and Logan I love you." Mitchum said.

"I love you too, dad." Logan said and left.

He's looking good." Logan said as he walked back over to where everyone was sitting.

"Oh good I'm glad." Rory said.

"Rory, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Rory said as she got up and took Logan's hand.

They walked over to the corner.

"Rory, I love you so much and my I don't want to spend another moment without you. My grandmother gave this ring to my dad before she died and told him that she wanted me to have it and to give it to the girl that I love and my dad just gave it to me. I would be honored if you would wear it and cherish it forever as much as I cherish you. Rory, will you marry me?" Logan asked getting down on one knee and opening the box that held a diamond ring.

"Logan I…

A/N- I'm going to end it here I know I'm mean. I need some help I don't know what to name Sookie and Jackson's second child if you have and ideas please tell me. Thank you. Please review and I will update her answer tomorrow.

Next time on _It's not to Late to Love_- Rory gives her answer to Logan. Does Logan's dad live or will he die?


	6. Her Answer

A/N- Thanks So Much for the Reviews. I appreciate them.

Previously on It's Not to Late to Love-

Logan's father had heart attack. Logan and Rory traveled to Paris. Logan Proposed to Rory.

Chapter 6- Her Answer:

"Logan I…" Rory started to say but got chocked up.

"Ace, its ok you can tell me." Logan said.

"Logan I… I would love to marry you." Rory said as she started to cry.

Logan got and put the ring on her finger. Logan took Rory's face in his hands and started to kiss. Rory and Logan walked back over to Finn and his mom.

"So, your father's plan worked." Mrs. Huntzberger said as she got to hug her soon to be daughter in law.

"Yes mother it worked all to well." Logan said as he hugged his fiancé from behind. "Hey, Ace you want to go meet my father?"

"Logan, I would love to meet your father." Rory said turning around to give him a kiss.

Logan and Rory walked hand in hand to his father's room.

"Dad." Logan said as he opened the door.

"Logan, your back already." Mitchum said.

"Yes. Dad, I would like you to meet my fiancé Rory Gilmore." Logan said smiling.

"Gilmore, why, does that name sound so familiar?" Mitchum said as he shook Rory's hand.

"Richard Gilmore is my grandfather." Rory said going to sit on Logan's lap.

The doctor enters.

"Hi doctor." Mitchum said.

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger." The doctor said.

"This is my son Logan and his fiancé Rory." Mitchum said.

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Doctor Perry." The doctor said as he extended his hand.

"Tell me doctor is my father going to be ok?" Logan asked shaking his hand.

"Your father is going to be just fine. I just want to take one more set of blood work, just to be sure that he can go home." Doctor Perry said drawing blood from his father's arm.

Rory and Logan started to whisper quietly to each other.

"We should start heading back to the hotel." Logan said to Rory.

"You're right it's getting late." Rory said getting up.

"Dad, were going to get mom and head back to the hotel it's getting late." Logan said hugging his dad goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Logan. Rory it was a pleasure meeting you." Mitchum said.

"No sir the pleasure is all mine. See you tomorrow." Rory said as she hugged her future father in law.

Rory and Logan walked back into the waiting room.

"Mom, we should be getting back to the hotel." Logan said.

"You're right. Let me go say goodbye to your father while you call for the limo." Mrs. Huntzberger said getting up and walking away.

Logan called the limo driver and asked him to pick them up.

"Finn, are you coming?" Logan asked as they got up to leave.

"No, I'm going to stay so at least there is someone here. The three of you go back to the hotel I'll be fine." Finn said shaking Logan's hand.

About an hour later they got into their hotel. Rory decided to call her mom to tell her that she was ok. It was only 11:30 p.m. in Paris. There was a six hour time difference so it was only 5:30 in Stars Hollow.

Lorelai was sitting in Luke's when her cell phone rang. Lorelai looked up to see Luke pointing at his no cell phone sign. She ignored him and answered her phone anyway.

"Hello." Lorelai said into her phone.

"Hi mom, how are you?" Rory asked her mom acting like there was nothing going on.

"Rory, I'm fine. But where are you I called your apartment and no one was there you should have been four hours ago. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Lorelai asked being the concerned mother that she is.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm in Paris." Rory said.

"What are you doing in Paris?" Lorelai asked as Luke sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Logan's father had a heart attack and he asked me to come with him." Rory said completely sidetracking the fact that she had gotten engaged that night.

"Oh My God how is he?" Lorelai asked. "Logan's father had a heart attack." She told Luke.

"He doing a lot better. Look, I just wanted to call you to tell you that I was fine." Rory said.

"I'm glad he's doing better. I will call your grandfather and tell him. When are you coming home?" She asked her daughter.

"I don't know let me ask Logan." Rory said. "Logan, when are we going home?"

"As soon as the doctor says that my dad can fly and come home, which should, be in a few days." Logan said from bathroom.

"Ok thanks." Rory said shouting back at him. "We should be coming home in a few days"

"Ok good. Hearing you shout like that it sounds like the two of you are married." She said laughing.

"Well anyway I have to go it's getting late here. I have something that I want to tell you when I get back." Rory said.

"Ok I can't wait to hear what it is. Bye I love you." Lorelai said.

"I love you too." Rory said and hung up.

"I thought you only loved me." Logan said coming out of the bathroom.

"You know I love my mom too." Rory said. "But you're not my mom are you? She asked as she started to kiss him.

The next morning Logan and Rory awoke to the sound of the phone ringing in their hotel room.

"Good Morning." Logan said.

"Logan it's Finn." Finn said.

"Finn what's wrong?" Logan asked sitting up in the bed.

"Nothing is wrong that's the thing. Doctor Perry said that your dad is able to go home today. He can go on an airplane." Finn said with excitement.

"Really, that's great news." Logan said getting out of bed. "We will be there as soon as we can." Logan hung up.

"Rory were going home." Logan said heading for the bathroom.

"What do you mean were going home?" Rory questioned her new fiancé.

"Doctor Perry said that my dad is able to fly and come home." Logan said turning the shower on.

"That's great. Don't you want to tell your mom" Rory asked while making her way into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Logan sat on the bed and picked the phone and dialed his mother's number.

By the time Rory had got out the shower and got ready, Logan was ready to go into the shower himself.

About an hour later they all got into the limo. The limo driver put their luggage in the trunk and took them to the hospital. Logan got out and buttoned his suit jacket and led his mother and Rory into the hospital.

"Finn, are you both ready to go the car is down stairs" Logan asked Finn as they exited the elevator.

"Yeah the doctor just needs you or your mom to sign the release papers." Finn said.

"Mom, do you want to sign the papers?" Logan asked his mother.

"No I want you to sign them because you're old enough now to learn what to do if something ever happens to us." Mrs. Huntzberger said to her son.

"Alright, Doctor Perry, where do I sign?" Logan asked the doctor who was standing at the desk.

"On the dotted line." Doctor Perry said pointing to the paperwork in front of Logan.

"Great that's done. Is my dad ready?" Logan asked the doctor.

"I will go get him." The Doctor said leaving the waiting room.

"Finn, did you call the airport to see if the plane was there?" Logan asked.

"Yes, the plane will not leave with out us on board." Finn said as Doctor Perry brought out Mr. Huntzberger from his room in a wheelchair.

"Is a wheelchair really necessary?" Logan asked the Doctor.

"It's just a precaution that's all." The Doctor said.

"Logan, let the doctor do what he thinks is best." Rory said holding Logan's hand.

"Ok the car is down stairs. Dad are you ready to go?" Logan asked his father.

"I have been ready for three days." Mitchum said to Logan.

"Thank you so much doctor." Logan said shaking his hand.

"You're welcome Logan. Make sure your dad takes his medicine." The doctor said.

The Huntzbergers, Rory and Finn got into the elevator and made their way to the limo. Logan and Finn helped Mitchum get into the car. Finally everyone was in and the headed for the airport. They all landed at JFK airport 10 hours later. Frank was waiting there when they arrived. Frank dropped everyone off at the Huntzbergers mansion.

A few days went by before Rory went back to New York or work she had been staying with Logan to help out his dad. She hasn't even had the courage to go home and tell her mom that she is engaged. It was now Thursday. Tomorrow would be one week since her and Logan's first date. Saturday would be one week since Logan's dad had had his heart attack.

"Logan…" Rory said to her fiancé who was sitting with her at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"What's wrong Ace?" Logan asked.

"I want to go home." Rory said.

"Well, than I will take you home." Logan said.

"Not back to New York." Rory said.

"Then where Ace?" Logan asked.

"Stars Hollow I want to tell my mother that were engaged." Rory said with a smile.

"Oh I see. You want to go then we will go. I need to get out of this house anyway seeing the same four walls are starting to get on my nerves." Logan said laughing.

"When can we leave?" Rory asked happily.

"As soon as we finish I will call Finn and ask him to come over." Logan said getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

10 minutes later Logan came out of his bedroom with his normal attire on. The usual khaki pants, white t-shirt and black leather jacket.

"You ready Ace?" Logan asked.

"Yeah but Finn isn't here yet." Rory said

"Ok. I will bring the car around and he should be here by the time that I come back." Logan said kissing Rory and exiting the house.

5 minutes later Finn entered the house.

"Where have you been I call you a half hour ago?" Logan asked.

"It's only 8:30 what's the big deal?" Finn asked.

"Rory and I don't want to hit traffic." Logan said.

"Stars Hollow is only a half hour away." Finn said.

"I don't have time to argue with you. Call me if you need anything both our cell phones will be on." Logan said. "Rory you ready to go."

"Yeah let's go." Rory said. "See you later Finn."

Rory and Logan got into his SUV and took off for Stars Hollow. A half hour later they pulled up in front of Luke's. They got out of the SUV and walked in. They walked up to the counter.

"Can we have two coffees please?" Logan asked as they sat down.

"Luke can I have a muffin please?" Rory asked putting her left hand intentionally on the counter.

"Honey you just ate." Logan said looking at Luke.

"I'm hungry again it was a long car ride." Rory said sounding sad.

"Alright Luke make that two muffins please." Logan said.

"Rory, what is that on your finger?" Miss. Patty asked as Luke put their muffins and coffee down in front of the couple.

"Uh…" Rory started to say.

"Go ahead tell her." Logan said by this time Luke was listening to the conversation.

"It's my engagement ring." Rory said touching Logan's knee.

"You're engaged!" Miss. Patty said out loud.

"It was a bad idea to tell Miss. Patty." Rory said whispering to Logan.

"I think we should go find your mom before she hears about this from someone else." Logan said paying for the muffins and coffees.

"You're right let's go. See you later Luke." Rory said grabbing her muffin and coffee and followed Logan out the door.

They got into Logan's SUV and started to drive.

"Where do you think she would be?" Logan asked Rory.

"The Dragonfly I think." Rory said as Logan started turn the corner in the direction of the Dragonfly. "I hope Luke hasn't called her."

"I hope so too Ace." Logan said as he pulled into the Dragonfly's parking lot and turned the SUV off and got out.

Logan held the door to the Dragonfly for Rory. They both walked to the desk hand in hand.

"Hi Michel." Rory said.

"You're engaged." Michel said.

"How did you find out?" Rory asked.

"First Luke called then Miss. Patty." Michel said.

"Who knows?" Rory asked.

"Just Sookie and Me." Michel said.

"Oh thank god. Where's mom?" Rory asked relieved.

"I think she is in her office with one of the waiters." Michel said.

"Ok we will be back in a few minutes we are going to go see Sookie. What ever you do Michel don't tell mom that I'm here." Rory said starting to walk away.

"I wont you can count on me." Michel said calling after them.

While walking Logan and Rory start arguing.

"I can't believe Luke would call and tell Michel and Sookie." Rory started yelling at Logan.

"Don't yell at me Ace, I didn't know that he was going to call." Logan said slightly yelling back.

"I just can't believe that he would do something like that." Rory kept screaming at Logan.

"Ace, please don't yell at me." Logan said opening the door to the kitchen.

"This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. When I tell my family and now it's ruined." Rory said still yelling.

"There you are I'm so happy for you." Sookie said running over to Rory and giving her a hug.

"Thanks Sookie. You didn't tell mom did you?" Rory asked her mom's best friend.

"No I wouldn't do that to you." Sookie said.

"Looks like you the only one." Rory said under her breath.

"What was that?" Sookie asked.

"Oh nothing." Rory said covering for herself.

"You know I'm going to make you both a special lunch. I want you both to leave and don't come back until I tell you to. Ok?" Sookie told them.

"Ok. Logan lets go see if mom is done with her meeting." Rory said pushing Logan out of the kitchen while bumping in to someone.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." The women said.

"Mom!" Rory said.

"Rory your home." Lorelai said hugging Rory. "Now come, sit, what is it that you wanted to tell me that had to wait till now?" Lorelai asked.

"Well mom…" Rory started to say but couldn't finish.

"Go ahead honey tell you know that you can." Logan said while putting his arm around her.

"Ok here it goes. Mom, Logan and I got engaged in Paris." Rory said with a smile as she looked at Logan.

"You're engaged. Oh I'm so happy for both of you." Lorelai said getting up to hug her daughter and her soon to be son in law.

"Mom I'm so glad that you're happy." Rory said.

"I'm so happy. You have found the perfect man and I know in my heart that you will both be happy." Lorelai said.

"Thanks mom that's so nice." Rory said.

"Logan, welcome to the family." Lorelai said.

"Thanks Lorelai." Logan said.

"Lunch is served." Sookie said coming out of the kitchen.

Sookie, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan sat down to the lunch that Sookie had made for them. They talked about how pretty Paris was at this time of year.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still looking for ideas on what to name Sookie and Jackson's second child so if any of you have any suggestions please let me know.


	7. Telling the grandparents and Wedding Pla...

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it has taken me a little while to update but I'm enjoying this story and I don't want to stop. I plan on doing up till Rory and Logan's wedding and then a future chapter then stopping.

Chapter 7- Telling the Grandparents and Wedding Plans:

The next day Rory awoke in her bed wondering how she had gotten there. She knew that last night she had fallen asleep on the couch next to Logan. She got out of bed to the smell of coffee.

"Good morning Sweetie." Lorelai said.

"Hey, where's Logan? Rory asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"He went to work for Luke this morning." Lorelai said.

"Logan working at a diner oh no I don't believe I have to see this in action. Where's my camera?" Rory said running into her bedroom and falling onto her bed and the running right back out.

"Uh, Rory you might want to do something before you leave." Lorelai said.

"Like what?" Rory asked stopping.

"You might want to change." Lorelai said.

"That's a good idea." Rory said going back into her room them coming back out.

"Why are his keys on my night stand?" Rory asked.

"He walked to the diner." Lorelai said putting her coat on. "He told me to tell you to take the SUV when you come so you both can leave straight from the diner to go to Friday night dinner."

"That's right that's tonight." Rory said. "Aren't you coming?"

"No I have to get to the INN." Lorelai said. "But I will be here when you get home."

"Ok I will see you later mom." Rory said and left.

Not even 5 minutes later Rory was at the diner, she could see Logan hard at work. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello." Rory heard.

"Hi Paris, how are you?" Rory said.

"How am I, how am I? You ask me that when you haven't called me in a week." Paris said.

"Sorry a lot has happened since I left." Rory said looking at her engagement ring.

"Try me… Like what?" Paris asked.

"Logan and I got engaged."

"You WHAT"

"Were engaged."

"I heard you the first time. I'm just finding out about this now?" Paris asked.

"Every other time I tried to call you, you weren't there." Rory said.

"I have been at Doyle's." Paris said.

"I figured as much." Rory said.

"Rory, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know probably Sunday. Why?"

"I have a problem and I wanted to talk to you in person."

"Alright I promise I will be home on Sunday."

"Ok I will see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Rory hung up the phone and got out of the SUV. Took her digital camera out of her pocket and turned it on. She opened the door to Luke's and took a picture of both Logan and Luke behind the counter.

"Good Morning Ace. Want some coffee?" Logan asked.

"Do you not know me at all?" Rory asked.

"I guess I don't by that answer. One coffee coming up." Logan said.

"When are we leaving?" Rory asked.

"As soon as I'm done." Logan said taking off the apron he was wearing. "Which is now, you ready Ace?"

"Just waiting for you Master and Commander." Rory said hopping off her stool.

"Bye Luke." Logan said.

"Thanks Logan see you both later." Luke called after them.

Rory and Logan both got into the SUV and Logan started to drive.

"I want a copy of that picture to show Colin and Finn." Logan said.

"When I print it you can have it." Rory said.

A little while later they entered Hartford.

"So, where is your grandparent's house?" Logan asked.

"It's just up ahead the second drive way on your left." Rory said.

Logan turned into the elder Gilmore's driveway. He and Rory got out of the SUV and walked up to the front door. Logan rang the bell and the maid for that week answered the door.

"Mrs. Gilmore is in the living room." The maid said and took their coats.

Rory and Logan went into the living room hand-in-hand.

"Rory, you're early." Mrs. Gilmore said.

"Well, there's was something that I had to tell you. Is Grandpa home?" Rory asked.

"Yes he's in his study." Emily said getting up. "Richard, Rory is here."

"I'm coming Emily." Richard said coming into the living room. "Rory you're early."

"Grandpa you might want to sit down." Rory said still standing with Logan by her side.

"Let me just get a drink." Richard said going to the drink cart.

"Why don't you make it champagne?" Logan asked.

"Ok champagne for everybody." Richard said.

Once everyone had their champagne, Richard sat down.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Emily asked.

"Well, grandma, grandpa you remember Logan Huntzberger?" Rory asked. Her grandparents nodded.

"Well, last week we had to travel to Paris because his father was sick and while we were there something happened. We got engaged." Rory said finally with a smile.

"Oh Rory I'm so happy for you both of you." Emily said getting up and giving both of them a hug.

Richard finally got up. "Congratulations. Welcome to the family Logan." He said shaking his hand.

"Thank you sir." Logan said.

"A toast to Rory and Logan." Richard said. Everyone put their glass up. "Too, many happy, years together."

"Cheers." Everyone said.

After an, evening of talking, and eating Rory and Logan finally arrived home.

"How did it go kiddo?" Lorelai asked.

"Better than I thought." Rory said.

The next day came all too quickly for Rory because that was the day they were going to start planning her wedding.

Rory woke up to find a post-it note on her far head; she pulled it off and read it: Hey meet me at the inn when you're ready. -Mom.

Rory showered and got ready and headed out the door to find Logan's SUV in the drive way. She went back in the house and grabbed the keys and headed for Luke's. She parked and got out.

"Hey honey, how did you sleep?" Logan asked pouring Rory a cup of coffee and getting her a muffin.

"Fine, can I have them to go. I have to go meet my mom we are discussing wedding details." Rory said.

"Sure. Shouldn't I be involved in the wedding details?" Logan asked.

"Unless you want to spend all picking out flowers then fine you can come." Rory said smiling.

"Just call me when you are ready to pick out the food and drinks." Logan said kissing her.

"Ok I will see you later. Bye Luke." She called and was out the door.

Rory got back into the SUV and started to drive over to the INN when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She parked the SUV and got out. She walked over to a nearby bench where someone was sitting and reading. She tapped that person on the shoulder.

"Jess…" She said as the person turned around.

"Rory…What are you doing here, I thought you lived in New York?" Jess asked giving her a hug.

"I do I have been back for the last week working on some things." Rory said. "When did you get back?"  
"Yesterday. You look good." He said.

"Thanks. So are you married?" She asked.

"No I just started my own business in California, so I haven't really had time for a girlfriend. But I'm looking now." He said.

"Is that what you came back for?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking confused.

"Did you come back for me?" She asked.

Meanwhile back at the Diner Logan has been looking out the window watching the whole scene in front of him.

"Hey, Luke. Who is that Rory is talking to?" Logan asked as Luke looked out the window.

"NO." Luke said as he ran out the door.

"Lane I will be right back." Logan said and left.

"Jess what are you doing back here?" Luke asked as he got to where they were.

"I came back for Rory." Jess said as Logan came up to Rory and kissed her and took her hand. "Who are you?"

"I'm Logan Huntzberger nice to meet you. I'm Rory's fiancé." Logan said shaking Jess's hand.

"Fiancé. Rory why didn't you tell me." Jess said.

"I was going to just as Luke came." Rory said.

"I have to go nice to seeing you again Rory and nice meeting you Logan." Jess said and walked away.

"Rory I want to come help pick out flowers I want this to be our wedding." Logan said.

"It will be our wedding. I just didn't think that you wanted to help pick out flowers." Rory said.

"Yeah well I thought about it and I want to help." Logan said.

"OK I'm happy that you want to help." Rory said. "We better get going, if we don't my mom's going to send out a search party."

"OK, Luke I'm going with Rory. I will come back for the lunch rush." Logan said getting into the drivers seat and started the car.

They got to the INN and Lorelai was standing there waiting.

"What took you so long?" Lorelai asked as Rory and Logan walked up to her.

"I kind of ran into Jess." Rory said.

"Ok let's not talk about him now; we have a wedding to plan." Lorelai said walking into the INN.

Logan and Rory followed Lorelai into the Dragonfly. Lorelai stopped at a table where there was a pile of magazines.

"Mom, what is all this?" Rory asked.

"China patterns, cakes, food, different drinks. Sookie took the liberty to make different dishes and cakes that you both could try." Lorelai explained.

"Oh Sookie, that's so nice of you." Rory said

"Anything for you Rory." Sookie said.

Throughout the day Logan and Rory tried different dishes and finally decided on a few different Italian dishes for dinner, Caesar salad, and mozzarella sticks for appetizers and a chocolate/vanilla cake.

"Do you want to go look at flowers?" Logan asked.

"No, I would to pick out our invitations." Rory said kissing Logan.

"That's sounds good." Logan said.

A little they while later they had picked out an invitation and wrote out what it was going to say. They also wrote out the engagement announcement.

The announcement would say:

_Lorelai V. Gilmore_

_And_

_Lukas A. Danes_

_Would like to announce the engagement of their daughter_

_ Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore_

_To_

_ Logan James Huntzberger_

_ On the 19th of June 2008 at Gazebo in Stars Hollow, Connecticut_

_Reception to follow after at the Dragonfly INN._

The Wedding Invitation would say:

_Lorelai V. Gilmore, Lukas A. Danes_

_And_

_Mitchum and Elizabeth Huntzberger_

_ Would cordially like to invite you to the wedding of their children: _

_ Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore_

_ To_

_ Logan James Huntzberger_

_On the 19th of June 2008 at 5 p.m. at the Gazebo in the center Stars Hollow, Connecticut. _

_Reception to follow after at the Dragonfly INN._

The announcements and invitations went out two days later. Logan and Rory had left to go back to New York and to announce her engagement to her office. Rory walked through the door to her apartment Monday afternoon.

"Where the hell have you been?" Paris asked sitting on the couch looking pale.

"I'm fine thanks." Rory said. "I have been in Stars Hollow planning my wedding."

"You told me that you were going to be back yesterday." Paris said.

"Well, I'm sorry I have a lot more going on in my life nowadays." Rory said.

"Yeah, well I do to…I'm pregnant." Paris blurted out as Rory began to walk to her bedroom then stopped.

"When did you find out?" Rory asked.

"The day before you called, I wanted to tell you in person." Paris said.

"Oh Paris I would have come home yesterday if I had known." Rory said.

"There is just one problem." Paris said.

"Well what is it?" Rory asked.

"I haven't told Doyle yet." Paris said.

"Well, Paris I think you should tell him. I would tell Logan if I was." Rory said as Logan walked through the door and kissed his future wife.

"Tell Logan what?" He said.

"Nothing I'm just tell Paris here that she needs to tell Doyle that she's pregnant." Rory explained to Logan.

"Geller, you're pregnant?" Logan asked.

"What's it to you Huntzberger?" Paris asked.

"Hey Paris I care. I think you should go over to Doyle's right now and tell him." Logan said.

"You just want me to leave so you can be alone with Rory." Paris said grabbing her coat. "I see how it is."

"Well your half right but the father of your child should know." Logan said.

"You're right Logan." Paris said heading for the door and leaving. She opened the door once more. "I never thought that I would say that you."

With that Paris left.

"You would tell me if you were pregnant wouldn't you Ace?" Logan asked.

"Of course I would I Love you and I would tell you anything." Rory said kissing him. Logan picked Rory up and made her way to her bedroom.

A/N- I hoped you liked this chapter. From now on I'm going to try to update more frequently. I'm starting a new story that has to do with Rory and Logan tell me how you like it once it's up.


	8. Will You?

A/N- Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 8- Will you give me away and Will you marry me?

As Rory and Logan's wedding approached rather quickly, Rory couldn't help but think that she didn't have a wedding party and now was the time to make it.

It was the Saturday three weeks before their wedding and Rory and Logan sat down at Luke's to write out their wedding parties.

"Who do you want as your best man?" Rory asked.

"Well I want Finn and Colin to be my best men." Logan said. "What about you, who do you, want as your maid of honor?"

"I want Lane and Paris to be my maids of honor." Rory said.

"RORY!" Lane shouted running into Luke's.

"Lane what is it?" Rory asked.

"I'm engaged, Zack proposed." Lane said hugging her best friend.

"Logan, make that matron." Rory said smiling.

"I have to go tell my mom. Bye Rory, Bye Logan." With that Lane was out the door.

"OK, back to work. I want my grandparents to walk down the aisle." Rory said.

"I also want my parents to walk down the aisle." Logan said.

"I want Jackson to walk Sookie down the aisle and Zack to walk my mom down the aisle." Rory said writing everything that she and Logan have been saying down. "I want Davie to be the ring bearer and I want Bridget (Sookie and Jackson's second child who Sookie is pregnant with now) to be the flower girl."

"I guess that's it." Logan said getting up to get back to work.

"No, there's one more thing." Rory said.

"What is that?" Logan asked.

"Luke!" Rory shouted.

"Rory what's wrong?" Luke asked running out from the kitchen.

"Would you sit for a minute please I have something very important that I have to ask you?" Rory asked. Luke nodded and sat down. "Luke you have always been like a father to me, you took care of me when I was sick and you have treated my mom better than any other man she has dated. I guess what I'm trying to ask is will you give me away?

"Rory, of course it would be an honor. I guess you are like a daughter to me and I think I know now how to make that official. Luke said getting up and giving Rory a hug. "Logan I'm going out for a while watch over the place will you."

Luke left the diner and got into his truck and drove off.

"Well, I think that we should everyone together tomorrow to announce our parties." Logan said.

"I agree." Rory said kissing. "I'm going to head over to the florists check on how the flowers are coming along."

"Alright I'm going to get back to work." Logan said.

Luke pulled into the parking lot of a jewelry store in Hartford. He got out and went in.

"Can I help you?" The salesman said.

"Yes I would like an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Luke said.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" He asked Luke.

"Well, I want something simple but says I Love You." Luke says.

"I have the perfect ring, Follow me." The man said.

Luke paid for the ring and left. He got into his truck and started to drive. He found himself turning into a driveway that he never thought that he would enter. He put the truck into park and turned it off he got out and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Luke." The woman said after she opened the door.

"Hi, Emily." Luke said.

"Come in." Emily said.

"Is Richard home? Luke asked.

"Yes he's in his office, follow me." Emily said taking Luke into Richard's office.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Richard asked as Emily and Luke entered his office.

"I want to ask you for you daughters hand in marriage." Luke said.

"Yes you can have my daughters hand in marriage." Richard said getting up from his chair to shake Luke's hand.

"Thank you, sir." Luke said and ran from the office and out of the house.

Luke drove all the way to Stars Hollow thinking of how he was going propose to Lorelai. He parked his truck in front of his diner and walked in.

"I can't talk." Luke said as Rory opened her mouth to talk and went up to his apartment.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked.

"That was Luke deep in thought." Rory said.

"I sort of figured." Logan said. "I think I'm going to go have a talk with him. I will be right back." Logan got up and kissed Rory on the head.

Rory watched Logan as he went upstairs. The door to the diner opened and closed, someone had sat next to Rory when she was watching Logan.

"Rory, would you like another cup of coffee?" asked the stranger.

"Sure. Lane…" Rory started to say when she turned around and saw who had just asked. "Dean".

"Hi Rory." Dean said getting her a cup of coffee.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"I work here now. I'm trying to paying to get my life back on track." Dean said.

"Good for you, Dean." Rory said.

"So, I heard you got engaged. Congratulations." Dean said.

"Yeah, thanks." Rory said.

Meanwhile, Upstairs in Luke's apartment, Logan and Luke had been brainstorming about how Luke was going to propose to Lorelei.

"I got it. Lorelei loves the snow. Right." Logan said.

"Yeah." Luke said confused.

"Well, buy white snow cones and put it everywhere in Stars Hollow, then sprinkle rose petals going up the walk way to the gazebo, then put white Christmas lights around the gazebo and a very romantic song that walk to. You could be standing in the middle of the gazebo in a tuxedo." Logan said.

"Logan, I love that idea, but where I'm I going to get white snow cones?" Luke asked.

"I know a guy. I will take care of it, all you have to do is give me 24 hours noticed and he will give you snow." Logan said.

"Alright. Notice." Luke said.

"What?" Logan perplexed.

"I'm giving you my notice. I want to propose tomorrow night." Luke said laughing.

"Alright, I will make a call." Logan said getting out his cell phone.

The next day Rory took Lorelei, Sookie, Emily, Lane, and Paris to shop for dresses for Rory and Logan's wedding in Hartford.

"Rory that dress is beautiful." Lorelei said as Rory walked out of the dressing room.

"Thanks mom, I feel beautiful." Rory said.

Rory paid for her wedding dress and her dress for that night. Paris and Lane paid for there dresses, Emily paid for hers, and Lorelei paid for her dress for the wedding and her dress for that night as well. All Luke told her was that they were going out for dinner.

They got into the car and to Eldest Gilmore's Mansion where they would get ready.

When they finished getting dressed the girls put Lorelei in a limo and they got in their own. Rory, Logan, Emily, Richard, Lane, Zack, Paris, Doyle, Sookie, and Jackson were all meeting at Luke's to watch. Rory's got to Luke's first then the boys arrived after setting up a video camera. Rory took out a walkie-talkie and got in touch with Frank who was driving Lorelei.

"Frank, you can bring in coffee queen." Rory said.

"You got it coffee kid." Frank said into his walkie-talkie.

"Diner Man the torch has been passed, your coffee queen is about to fly the coup." Rory said talking to Luke.

"Thanks coffee kid. See you soon, this Diner Man over and out." Luke said.

The Limo pulled up to the curbed and Finn, who was waiting, opened the door and helped Lorelei get out of the car and walked her to the walk way leading to the gazebo.

"This is where I leave you malady." Finn said and turned around walking in the direction of the diner.

Lorelei started up the path which was covered in roses. She looked on the ground next saw the snow.

"SNOW!" Lorelei said with excitement.

She finally made It to where to Luke was standing and in the background she could This Will An Everlasting Love by Natalie Cole.

"Luke, what is all this?" Lorelei asked.

"Lorelei Gilmore I have loved you ever since you first walked through the door to Luke's Diner and demanded coffee from me. You make me smile everyday, when I wake up to see that beautiful face. I can't imagine my life without. I love so much." Luke said, starting to cry, he got down on one knee and opening the ring box. "Lorelei Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?

"Yes, Luke Danes I will marry you." Lorelei said crying.

Luke put the ring on Lorelei's finger and gave her a kiss.

"Luke, how did you pull all of this off?" Lorelei asked after the kiss was broken.

"I had some help." Luke said pointing to the front of the diner where everyone was now standing.

"Mom, you're getting married." Rory said running to her mother and giving her hug.

A/N- Sorry for the delay I had major writes block. But, I'm back now with 4 new chapters which will all be posted over the next week.

Next Time on It's Not To Late To Love- Logan and Rory's Wedding.


End file.
